


come on in, the water's fine

by rubanrose



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: (some underage drinking but its responsible drinking), Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Relationship, Strangers to Lovers, Summer, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubanrose/pseuds/rubanrose
Summary: On the first day of summer vacation the year following the, as Sanha’s mother liked to call it, disastrous lake incident, Bin showed up on their porch with the intent of teaching him how to swim, towel thrown over his shoulder, flip flops on his feet, armed with a smile that made Sanha’s heart do this weird thing where it skipped a few beats and sent him in a small panic thinking he was dying for a few seconds.





	come on in, the water's fine

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this fic mentions an incident where sanha almost drowns it is not very detailed but please dont read if it makes you uncomfortable  
> there is also a bit of underage drinking, but to be fair i think most teenagers do drink and they do not get drunk in this or anything i just had to mention it 
> 
> I don't know why I decided to write this ship. Hope I please a lonely shipper or something. Also, none of the other members appear in this fic. That wasn't on purpose, but everything ended up happening during summer vacation so it revolves around the two and their relationship.  
> Main reason Siyeon is in this fic is because she's the same age as Sanha and I thought they would make a funny pair of friends.  
> Didn't edit this much because I'm so excited to have something to post again for the first time in forever.  
> Enjoy

Sanha almost died in the month of August, a week preceding his first day of sophomore year. He turned out fine, even if he did cough up enough water to fill a small inflatable pool. He was totally trauma free from the event, ready to jump back into a lake anytime, maybe with a life jacket this time. His mom had not been as excited at the prospect of Sanha going close to a body of water bigger than what could fit into their bathtub, and was not ready to let go that easily. 

That's where Bin came into the picture. Sanha’s mom worked with his, and he had his lifeguard formation which meant he was allowed to teach small kids how to swim, and Sanha was kind of the same, except he was sort of tall. 

On the first day of summer vacation the year following the, as Sanha’s mother liked to call it,  _ disastrous lake incident,  _ Bin showed up on their porch, towel thrown over his shoulder, flip flops on his feet, armed with a smile that made Sanha’s heart do this weird thing where it skipped a few beats and sent him in a small panic thinking he was dying for a second. 

“Your mom hired me to teach you how to swim,” Bin explained, and Sanha would’ve known had he opened his mom’s incessant Line messages but he had been working hard ignoring her to avoid having to call his youngest older brother for his birthday when they were on a 10 year strike of pretending to be forgetting each other’s birthday. 

He could have argued with Bin and made some kind of pact, spending some of his savings to get the older boy to pretend to have gone to the pool with him, but Sanha sort of agreed that learning how to swim would prevent the incident from repeating itself. 

Anyone would’ve been intimidated having Bin in front of them. He was their school’s best volleyball player, and he was tall and good looking. Sanha was not just anyone though. He always thought volleyball was a stupid sport, and he was pretty sure he was a tiny bit taller than Bin was, which made the effect his height had on girls totally ineffective on Sanha. 

Sanha expected a lot from Bin, in terms of social skills, as he hung out with the cool kids, and he found himself completely disappointed. 

“The weather’s nice. It was cloudy last night, so I thought it would rain,” said Bin as they stood side by side in the subway on their way to the public pool. 

Sanha thought he had to get the matter into his own hands, as he was good at running his mouth. He just hadn’t considered his habit to say too much in the presence of handsome boys he was fighting his attraction for. 

“You’re really awkward. I was expecting more, with how you woo girls all the time. Siyeon’s friends talk about you all the time, you know. I mean, I understand the hype, with your pretty face, I’d totally let you slam me into a locker-” 

He paused for a few seconds until he realized what he had just said. 

“Wait, that was too much information. Some thoughts are just meant to stay in my head, but I have no filter and it just comes out. Sorry if I ever make you uncomfortable, whether it’s because of my very obvious like of boys, or whether it’s by my comments to you.” 

Bin just laughed, his hand reaching to ruffle Sanha’s hair.

“You’re a funny guy, you know.” 

“Thanks. I’ve always wanted to hear you compliment me. It was my life goal, actually. Thank you, hyung. Now I can die in peace,” Sanha joked around, making bin laugh and shake his head. 

Something clicked, at that moment, and Sanha had a feeling Bin would be more than his swimming instructor. 

  
  


* * *

  


Sanha didn’t know what made Bin stick around. Maybe he was in a fight with his friends and had no one else to hang out with, but with Siyeon as his best friend, he would’ve known such an important detail. No important detail of their high school’s social scene could escape her. Maybe Bin stuck around because of Sanha’s unmatched sense of humor, or maybe it was because his mom bought the sweet cereals Bin’s mom refused to buy him, but from that day where they went to the pool for the first time on he was just always around.

Sanha would wake up and find Bin in his kitchen, not remembering whether he went home that night after they finished watching all eight entire Harry Potter movies or not, and somehow it just  _ made sense _ to find him there.

When exactly their relationship tipped, he had no idea. It started out friendly, except for Sanha’s accidental slip of the tongue. There was definitely some weird electricity between them, but Sanha avoided the question of Bin’s sexuality like the plague, afraid he’d get disappointed. They were totally just friends who held hands during scary movies and shared ice cream cones. Completely platonic friends, or that’s what Sanha tried to tell himself. 

Until Bin figured out the previous summer incident had been more than what Sanha was willing to admit. 

“Just put your head underwater,” he repeated for the third time that morning while Sanha shook his head. The swimming pool wasn’t busy at that time of the day, especially compared to the early afternoon where the weather was the warmest and parents ran out of ideas to entertain their kids. 

Sanha was looking at his feet, touching the bottom. He hadn’t wanted to admit to Bin how uncomfortable he felt at the pool, and so he always made sure to joke around to distract him. He refused to admit that maybe he wasn’t ready after the disaster that was the previous summer, and the weeks following it. 

“I can’t do it, Bin. Drop it,” Sanha answered seriously, sending Bin a rare weighty look that made Bin lose his smile. 

“There’s something you’re not telling me,” decided Bin after a few seconds, his gaze locking onto Sanha. 

He pushed himself up to sit on the poolside, tapping his side to invite Sanha to sit too, staring at him with those big, worried eyes. Bin was rarely serious, usually easily responding to the mood Sanha set, an amused expression in his eyes no matter how stupid Sanha was. It was rare to see him with such a grave look on his face, and so Sanha couldn’t find it in himself to lie to him. He pushed himself up to sit next to Bin and looked down at his hands. 

“I almost drowned last summer. My mom thinks I’m pretending it’s not a big deal to avoid pity but I just don’t want to think about it. I just slipped and-” he choked on his words, and before he knew it he was tearing up. 

He had never told the story to anyone before. The repercussions had been bad at first, leaving him in fear of any situation where he couldn’t breathe freely. With time it faded, and so did the terrifying dreams that left him with dark circles and terrible grades. 

Siyeon had found out about his health issue following the incident through Sanha’s mom, and she had spent most of her time while he was at the hospital sitting right next to his bed as they studied Japanese and photoshopped pictures of Sanha with various popular sights in Tokyo to have an excuse to why he missed the first month of school after the situation got out of hand. 

It was some bacteria in the water he inhaled that turned into a lung infection. If almost dying once was not enough, it had to kept going. Luck was like a stainless fridge and Sanha was a magnet desperately trying to hang onto the non-ferromagnetic surface until he fell to the ceramic floor and broke into a thousand pieces. 

“It’s okay, Sanha. It’s okay,” Bin comforted him. He reached for Sanha’s hand, fingers wrapping around his gently, immediately calming Sanha’s erratic heartbeat. He brought the younger boy’s hand to his mouth and kissed it affectionately under Sanha’s wide-eyed stare. “You’re here now, and I’ll make sure this never happens again.” 

His words had been so full of fondness that Sanha found himself, for the first time, speechless in front of Bin. 

There was no space for any doubt that their relationship was only platonic. 

“Oh, by the way, if anyone asks where I was in September last year, I was an exchange student in Japan. I was definitely not in the hospital because my lungs got infected,” Sanha joked, trying to change the subject, and Bin snorted. There was evident worry in his eyes at the implication that Sanha had been quite ill, but he laughed anyway, and Sanha was thankful he saw through his bad attempt to lighten the situation. 

Bin kissed Sanha’s hand one more time before pushing the boy into the pool, provoking a high pitched scream that made old ladies sitting further away watching their grandkids send them dark looks. 

  


* * *

  


Sanha sat against his bedroom door, his phone between his hands. His thumb hovered over the call button next to Siyeon’s name.

He had so much he wanted to say, so many feelings bumbling inside his chests. Butterflies tickled his stomach and happiness ran through his veins. He was so excited for whatever was to come. 

And for a second, he wanted to tell his best friend. 

He put down his phone. 

It felt like if he talked about it to anyone, he’d suddenly wake up from a really good dream. 

It was between him and Bin. Nobody else had to know. 

  


* * *

  


For a very obvious reason Sanha rarely found any reason to leave his house and meet his school friends. Someone else was taking all of his time and it just rarely crossed his mind that other people might want to see him as well. 

It was only when Siyeon texted him  _ ‘this is the search party for yoon sanha. If you have any information, please contact us at this number’  _ that he remembered he did have other friends.

He did not usually attend parties. He had had a bad experience with drinking, one that led to him giving his first kiss to the grossest guy he knew, before kissing three of his closest friends as well, all in the span of five minutes. The embarrassment that followed those few hours were enough to convince him not to try drinking or partying again for a while, not until he could be trusted around alcohol and humans at the same time. 

It was a month into summer vacation, and Siyeon wanted to go to a party. As Sanha had been out of reach for days, he had no choice but to say yes. 

And that is how he ended up sitting on a bench in a mountain top park, a can of the cheapest and grossest beer he could find clutched between his hands. Most of the students in his school lived in apartments or with their extended family, which didn't leave much space or occasions for house parties. They had to find elsewhere to have some fun, and parks had been the solution. 

The climb to the mountaintop had been tiring and Sanha knew his legs would be sore the next morning. Siyeon had abandoned him quickly in favor of her current crush, a shy underclassman who was mixed and causing quite a roar in the heart of the boys (and girls) of her grade. Sanha ended up at the side, not knowing what to do with himself. Someone was blasting music from a portable speakers, English songs he wasn’t familiar with sounding muffled from his bench further down the pathway. A few kids had passed in front of him and disappeared between the trees to do who-knows-what. Sanha was lonely. 

He jumped up from his seat when someone tapped his shoulder from behind. 

“You startled me!” he told Bin who was smirking, holding his beer up into the air. His cheeks were reddened already, proof he was not on his first drink. His hair was a bit messy, his eyes glossy. He looked like he was glowing under the lamppost. 

For the first time, they were at the same social event. They had spent hours coped up in Sanha’s house or at the pool, but people changed when there were other people around. They were far enough from the gathering for no one to see them, which relieved Sanha. Not only did he want to keep being with the same Bin that he spent so much of his private time with, he wasn’t even sure where they stood, so he didn’t want strangers to take guesses on their relationship. It was for them to figure out. 

“What are you doing out here by yourself?” he asked before shaking his head. “And you’re the one who said I was awkward.” 

Sanha took a sip of his beer, making an effort to keep himself from pulling a face. He had been drinking very carefully, knowing he was a lightweight, and slightly too much would mean he’d have his lips on someone else’s. He wouldn’t have cared that much, had it not been for Bin. It was summer, he was young, and he wanted to have some fun. But there was someone in his heart, and the last thing he wanted was for him to misunderstand his feelings. 

“I came here because Siyeon asked me to. I kiss people when I drink,” Sanha admitted before laughing awkwardly. 

“Then you should drink more while I’m here,” Bin said under his breath, but Sanha heard him clearly enough to be sure he had really said it. 

His heart was beating so quickly. He took a long sip of his beer, knowing the more he drank, the more his filter disappeared and that was better when the only thing holding him back were stupid fears. 

“I don’t need to drink to want to kiss you, hyung,” Sanha said, and he almost regretted it.  _ Almost _ , because it felt like nothing was going to change until someone said something. 

“Well then, why don’t you?” Bin asked, and Sanha knew that it was probably partly because of the alcohol, because he had never been this direct with him before. Still, Bin’s eyes were full of life, and Sanha knew that he meant what he said. He quickly leaned forward, meeting Bin’s slightly open mouth. 

He had only meant for it to be a quick kiss, more so Bin would have to do the next step next time than anything, but he hadn’t expected that he would respond so fervently, moving his lips against his, throwing his arms around his neck. 

Sanha’s mind went blank, and he couldn’t remember what he did with his hands. He closed his eyes, and all he could think about were Bin’s lips on his. He hadn’t even realized Bin had moved closer until they broke apart and Bin’s leg was pressing against his. 

Sanha was expecting his first real kiss with someone he liked to be like in movies or books. He thought there’d be fireworks and that it would be amazing.  But, if he had to be completely honest, Sanha would admit he couldn’t remember anything, couldn’t remember how Bin’s lips felt on his or what he did during the kiss. He had been so nervous that he had mostly blanked out. 

All he knew was, he had kissed Bin, and a huge grin was spreading on his face. 

“I’ve been hoping for this for a long time,” Bin whispered, and he took Sanha’s hand in his, just for a second. They were both smiling from ear to ear, and Sanha giggled when their eyes met, looking away quickly. 

“My friends are going to worry. I’ll see you tomorrow, Sanha,” Bin said, standing up. He leaned down to kiss the top of his head before walking away, and Sanha was left alone on the bench, his facial muscles refusing to listen to him and to go back to normal. 

He tried to get his heartbeat to calm down only to erupt in a fit of giggles. 

He had kissed Bin. 

  


* * *

  


The next morning when Sanha walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, Bin was sitting on a stool eating cereal and watching some TV show on his phone. 

Sanha wouldn’t have had any reaction had the events of the previous night been just a dream, but the sight of Bin only made him freeze in the doorway. It wasn’t fear, nor was it really shock, because he was used to seeing Bin in his house. It was mostly uncertainty, and maybe a little bit of nervousness too. He knew things could not go back to normal, so together they had to decide what the next step to take was. 

“Good morning,” he greeted, and Bin looked up and gave him the biggest, most genuine smile Sanha had ever seen. Had he been a snowman Sanha would’ve melted right there on the spot. Had he been standing on board on the Titanic, Bin’s smile would’ve melted the iceberg right there. It would’ve been easy to believe he, by himself, was the reason for climate change. 

“Hi! Did you sleep well?” he asked, happiness seeping through his voice. 

Sanha nodded, responding to Bin’s grin with a similar one. He opened the refrigerator to take the container of cut fruits his mom had left for him. 

They stared at each other from across the kitchen isle. It was like they were playing a game of  _ who would bring last night up first,  _ except there was nothing to lose. Bin hadn’t exactly made his infatuation for Sanha a secret. 

He had a hard time figuring out what exactly in him had made Bin like him. Sanha was confident in himself, to a certain point. He was tall, and his face was not completely ugly. He was funny, and also didn’t mind acting cute if it got him what he wanted. He was nice company, enjoyed cuddles. His grades weren’t awful, he could play the guitar and sing quite well, and he didn’t let anyone step on his toes. 

But in the end, it was  _ Bin _ that liked him. Not just anyone. And while Sanha’s charms were not without effect on common mortals, Bin was far from just an ordinary boy. 

And boys like Bin weren’t found on every street corner. He had to grab him before he could run away, didn’t he?

Sanha figured  _ someone  _ had to bring up the kiss, so he just went ahead. 

“So, last night,” he said, directly getting into it. 

Bin’s smile didn’t fall and he laughed. “Last night.” 

“We kissed,” Sanha said. 

Bin put his chin in his palm and leaned forward on the counter. “We kissed.” 

“Am I gonna have to call the animal center? Is there an illegal parrot in my kitchen today?” 

Bin rolled his eyes, sweeping Sanha’s phone out of his hand before he could pretend to call the animal center. 

“I’m just messing with you. Sorry, I know this is a serious talk. I’m not good at this,” Bin said, showing his best imitation of Sanha’s pout. 

“It doesn’t have to be hard. Just be honest with me,” Sanha said, and Bin nodded. 

“I like you,” Bin said. 

Sanha, taking advantage of Bin’s temporary flustered state, managed to steal Bin’s glass of orange juice from him, taking a long and well deserved sip. 

“I like you too,” he said, a high laugh escaping his lips at Bin’s cute disarray. “So I guess we’re dating.” 

“I guess so,” Bin said, and they both managed to be serious for half a second before grins broke onto their lips. 

Sanha poured himself a bowl of cereals and went to sit next to Bin, trying not to stare at him. 

“I didn’t tell Siyeon,” he admitted after a while of eating in silence, dropping his spoon in the leftover milk. 

“What do you mean?” Bin asked, turning his stool so he’d be facing Sanha. 

“Well, she’s my best friend. I should’ve been talking with her for hours analyzing what I feel for you and if the way you smile back at me means you like me back or not. And I haven’t been able to say a word to her,” Sanha explained, looking down at his hands. 

He felt bad for not telling her, and he knew he should have. 

Maybe it was because he was always meeting Bin in private, it was hard to see what was happening as real and concrete. Or maybe it was just that he didn’t want to share Bin. 

“I haven’t told anyone either, but I guess it’s different,” Bin told him, and it reminded Sanha of that one problem he had pushed to the back of his mind. 

“Right...you haven’t done your coming out,” he said, and Bin’s face turned into what seemed like a wince. 

“I’ll do it for you,” he decided, and Sanha laughed, shaking his head. He took his courage and reached for Bin’s hand. 

“You have to do it for yourself, hyung. Otherwise you will regret it, and at some point you’ll blame me for it,” Sanha explained, mostly out of personal experience. 

Sanha had been lucky, in a way, to do his coming out twice because his first one had been a complete disaster. He must have been 14 years old, and he had developed a crush on one of the campers in his cabin back when his mom forced him to go to summer camp. His friend had figured it out, and had tried to tell Sanha’s crush that he liked him to help him. It had degenerated when said boy had told his friends, and everyone ended up finding out. A lot of tears and an early return home later, Sanha decided he would not make the same mistake again. 

His mom, while knowing the reason he was going home early, hadn’t asked any questions, not until Sanha, a few weeks later, knocked onto her bedroom door with a heavy heart and trembling hands. She had been very nice to him, holding him close and running her fingers through his hair until he fell asleep like when he was little. 

His second coming out a year later, at school, had been much easier, although quite spontaneous. He had lost a few friends because of it, but it had been worth it, since it had brought Siyeon in his life. He had fallen out of many friendships since he learnt to accept himself, and hearing his friends make homophobic jokes was making it harder and harder to hang out with them. He used to call them out in a subtle way, but at some point, it just became to much. Hearing one of his friends describe this one loner a  _ ‘fucking faggot’  _ had been too much, and he just came out suddenly, without giving the other boys any time to react. 

The next day, Siyeon who was in his classroom, had just sat in front of him during lunch and had started talking about her crush on her brother’s girlfriend. 

That had been the beginning of a great friendship. 

Just like that time at the pool, Bin brought Sanha’s hand to his mouth and kissed him, giving him a small smile, as if he was trying to apologize. 

“Just give me a little bit of time, then,” Bin demanded, and Sanha nodded. 

There was a thrill, anyway, to think that their relationship would only be known to the two of them. Sanha would wait for Bin a thousand years if he had to. 

  


* * *

  


Going from friends to lovers wasn’t actually a very hard task. They could barely keep their hands off of each other before, so it only took a few days for it to go back to normal, for the constant thought that everything they did meant  _ something _ now that they were dating to go away. One would think Sanha was the clingy one, but it was actually Bin. While Sanha like subtle touching – linking fingers or touching arms while talking or tidying up the other person’s hair or small surprise kisses – Bin liked full on touching, back hugs, sides against sides and lips against lips. He’d come up behind Sanha when he was doing the dishes and press his cheek against his shoulder, hugging him tight, or he would kiss him goodnight so many times that he’d leave an hour later than when he meant to. 

It was harder, when school started. They often met after school. Sometimes Sanha would come home after cram school and find Bin sitting in his living room watching a drama with his mother. It made it easier that Sanha’s family liked Bin so much and trusted their son, that way, they didn’t have to hide once they were home, and they were also allowed some time to be just the two of them. 

In school, they managed to always remind each other that they were there without showing affection in front of everyone. They exchanged long stares when they passed by each other, sometimes close enough for their hands to brush against each other and Bin always gave him a smile that promised cuddles later, and it would make Sanha blush. 

In some ways, it was better that they were apart during school hours so they both could concentrate on their studies. With Bin’s university entrance exam coming up, he had to spend most of his time studying, so a lot of their dates were spent studying sitting around Sanha’s dining table until one of them was distracted by the other and they’d have to take a break to cuddle for a little while. While Sanha worried he was keeping Bin away from studying, the older boy always argued he would do better on his exams if he was in a good mood, and only Sanha could bring his mood up the way he did. 

Sometimes, it was too difficult to be apart during the day and they found an empty bathroom where they could talk for a while without anyone seeing them. Bin would talk about his exam results, and how worried he was, and he would talk about his classmates and that one girl who always tried to get him to ask her out. Sanha listened, exaggeratedly hyping Bin up whenever he needed him too, and they’d go back to class feeling light. 

They still went to the pool every weekend and Sanha was slowly getting over his fear. Long talks with Bin had convinced him to see a therapist, and with everyone’s help he was learning to swim. 

Sometimes when he woke up at night, he called Bin and told him about his nightmares. The older boy listened to him, no matter how sleepy he was, and helped him back to sleep. 

  


* * *

  


Bin didn’t tell Sanha about his coming out. He had found out through Siyeon’s girlfriend Kyla as they sat outside under a tree, skipping cram school and pretending to study while watching the seniors play volleyball outside. Siyeon was doing her english homework while complaining, while Kyla silently read a romance novel, sometimes looking up to listen to Sanha and Siyeon’s bickering, laughing to herself before going back to the pages of her book. Sanha had his history book open in his lap, but he was looking at Bin on the volleyball court with stars in his eyes, following his every move even though he was making it obvious that he was extremely lovestruck by the older boy. 

“Sanha, get over it. Bin’s straight ass is never gonna love you back,” Siyeon said and Sanha pretended to be offended although he knew they were meeting for a study session later and they’d probably make out on Sanha’s couch because Bin could never focus on studying so close to important exams. 

Their 5 months anniversary was coming up, and their relationship was getting more and more serious. They spent as much time as they could together, and they were getting very comfortable with each other. 

“Actually,” Kyla said, speaking up for the first time today, “he is not that straight.” 

Sanha’s eyes widened in surprise, staring at the pretty freshman. 

“How do you know?” he asked, and she laughed. 

“Eunwoo unnie is in his class. She said he got mad at some girl today for asking if he had a girlfriend, and told everyone he liked boys,” explained Kyla, and Sanha’s froze, trying to calm down enough to not smile brightly to show how incredibly happy he was. 

“Wow,” was all Siyeon said before a laugh escaped her lips. “Sanha now has 0.01% more chances of ever dating him it seems.” 

Sanha shook his head, laughing. 

“It’s okay, he’ll realize I’m the one for him for day,” he joked, and Siyeon rolled her eyes. 

When Sanha found Bin in his bedroom when he came home that night, he engulfed him in a hug that sent both of them collapsing on top of Sanha’s bed in a fit of giggles. 

“You did it!” 

Bin nodded, rolling them so he could hover on top Sanha and pepper kisses all over his face. 

“I did it. The next step is yours, Sanha. You decide when you want to tell people you’re the one who has dibs on me,” muttered Bin against Sanha’s hair. 

“Are you sure it’s okay?” 

“Of course it is. You have all the time you need to figure out why you want to keep me all to yourself. I mean, it’s understandable really, if I was dating myself I would probably kidnap me so no one else gets to have me, but we will have to tell people we’re a couple at some point so we can spend time together outside of your house,” rambled Bin. Sanha just closed his eyes and nuzzled up against his boyfriend, ignoring his nonsense. 

  


* * *

  


“Heard Bin’s in a relationship,” Siyeon said to Sanha as she sat down, two rows in front of him. She turned around on his chair to give him a fake sad look. “Are you disappointed?” 

Sanha was starting to get annoyed. He had been fine with Siyeon making fun of him for his ‘crush’ on Bin for the last few months, enjoying the inside joke he had with himself, but he was tired of lying and having to pretend to his best friend, and he was tired of hearing all about Bin’s struggles with keeping the secret. 

“I’ve been dating Bin for almost 6 months,” Sanha blurted loudly just as silence fell onto the classroom. 

Siyeon’s jaw dropped as heads turned towards them. 

“I... I love Bin. We’re in love. I’m in love with him and I’m pretty sure he’s in love with me too. And I don’t care if everyone knows,” he declared, and the realization hit him. “I love Bin even if everyone knows!” 

He stood up quickly, sending his chair flying behind him and running out of the classroom.

He was breathless by the time he got to the 5th floor where Bin’s classroom was. Everyone looked up from their lunch as the door slammed against the wall.

Bin was at the back. Sanha walked between the desks quickly, almost tripping to his death on a school bag but catching himself just in time. 

“Moon Bin,” he said between heavy breaths, leaning onto the closest desk. “I love you, even if the entire world knows. Who cares if they know. I love you,” Sanha announced. He straightened himself, quickly taking a few steps and placing his lips on Bin’s before he could push him away. 

“Sanha, I love you too, but I think this could’ve waited after class,” Bin laughed as he broke the kiss. 

“I’m an impulsive person,” Sanha shrugged.

Bin ruffled his hair, crinkles forming by his eyes. 

A cough resonated behind them and Sanha turned to face class 316’s president. 

“Other students are not allowed in the classroom,” he reminded them. Sanha rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll see you after school, Bin hyung,” said the younger boy before slowly making his way back to the door, smiling at all the other students.

  


* * *

  


“That took you so long,” Siyeon sighed as she let her head fall on Sanha’s shoulder. “I thought you’d never tell me.” 

They were sitting against the wall in one of the less frequented hallways. Sanha had been trying to hide so he wouldn’t have to go to gym class and Siyeon had joined him, her best friend magic power guiding her to him. 

“You knew?” he asked, surprised. 

“Of course I knew, you’re the least subtle person on earth. Plus, you might have been looking at him lovingly, but you were not the only one. I’m with you all the time, think I wouldn’t have caught him looking back at you and smiling like an idiot?” 

Sanha laughed, moving his arm to slap her hand lightly. She protested as her head fell off his shoulder. 

“Thank you for not being mad at me,” said Sanha. 

“I’m your best friend. It would’ve been selfish to be mad at you when I knew you needed time to sort things out, with him and with yourself too.”

Sanha had to admit, that while having a boyfriend was nice, nothing in this world could beat a good friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> not to embarrass myself and say sanha's first kiss story is 100% based on personal experience but it is. 
> 
> It had been so long since I've posted anything, and I'm so excited to finally be able to post this! I'm currently an exchange student in Taiwan so I haven't had much time or energy to write. It's really been over 6 months since my last fic TTTT 
> 
> Also, I got to see astroad in taipei in January, and it was the best night of my life. i love them so much u guys.


End file.
